blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Calpheon City
This page is for the city. Calpheon is also used as the name for a faction and a territory/region. Calpheon is the capital city of the Republic of Calpheon, located at the center of the eponymous region. The overwhelming magnitude of the great city almost seems designed as a boast to national greatness, and has led many the first time visitor to lose their way. The city is divided into four major districts. Packed within are the markets, the parliament, the Central Church of Elionism, the Holy College, the Workshops, and more; all with their own specialized purposes.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/3177/ History Year 281 Guy Seric, king of Calpheon, is assassinated with poison, though officially the cause of death is proclaimed to be the result of an unknown disease. With no heirs or family to ascend to the throne this marks the end of the monarchy. In its place seven representatives from each class were elected to form Kalis, the first parliament of the new republic that acts as its legislator and ruler.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6587/http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6588/ Areas The city of Calpheon contains various named districts, streets and more. *Market Street - Northern half of the city. *Slums - Northwestern quarter of the city. *Elionian District - Southeastern quarter of the city. *Noble District - Southwestern quarter of the city. *Workshop District - Located between Market Street and the Elionian District. *Merchant Lane - Located between the Noble District and the Elionian District. Connecting Nodes *Abandoned Land *Contaminated Farm *Dias Farm *Falres Dirt Farm *Oberen Farm *Gabino Farm Notable NPC's Show list Lord *Herman Feresio *Elina Leight (Two locations) *Enrique Encarotia (Two locations) *Theophil Batian *Dominic Erne *Delphad Castillion *Giovan Grolin Marketplace *Elle Belucci (Three locations) Trade & Imperial *Lindsiyana Herba (Northeast gate) *Harden (North gate) *Wolfgang (South gate) *Demiel Batian *Lamiro Iadans *Bech *Lieber Rousseau Storage Keeper *Basquean Ljurik Stable Keepers *Gabril (Northeast gate) *Breesman (North gate) *Dimanthor (Northwest gate) *Romary (Southeast gate) *Ashrogue (South gate) *Scarlet (North gate) Skill Instructor *Renaldus (Northeast gate) *Von Maren (Northwest gate) *Psebor (Southeast gate) *Valks (Kalis Parliament) Guild *Ceras Feresio *Johannes Inns Herba Tavern *Fredelles Herba Vendors *Alchem *Geranoa *Lylina *Ahr *Bianstimi *Lizle Carta *Clara Siciliano *Ausonio Trevisan *Annabella Belucci *Philiberto LiPonti *Alfredo Lombardi *Giovanni Romano *Brandio *Nieves *Milano Belucci *Merv (Clothes designs) *Angela *Lavientia Batian *Kaia Feresio *Maryan Pero Repair service *Grandus (Market Street) *Ronatz (Market Street) *Dobart (Workshop) *Kanobas (Workshop) Work Supervisor *Lilvayne Wharf Manager *Bartholomeo Downgrade equipment *Leona Night Vendor & Related *Patrigio *Morco Other *Rubin (Knowledge Vendor) *Lajee *Annolisa Rosie (Knowledge reset) *Fresio (Pet exchange) Quest-only NPC *Geoffrey Erne *Ario *Danielle Stimi *Kristina *Luolo Grebe *Seekhunt Volaire *Vitheons Belucci *Alustin *Freharau *Gorgath *Lehard Motenon *Balker Batian *Michael *Basillan *Nella Encarotia Notes & Trivia *The city is inspired by the real life cities of Assisi and Florence in Italy. *The house system divides the city into the following sections: Market Street, Slums, Workshop District, Merchant Lane, Chapel, Noble Quarter and the various gates where there are houses to buy (north, east and south). References